Fire and Flowers
by redinkwhitehand
Summary: Set before Earth X crossover When the Legends get a call from Oliver Queen, they obviously answer, which leads to surprise for their resident Pryo Mick Rory. I don't watch Arrow so if Oliver's a bit off that's why, it will touch on sensitive subjects, so be warned. I do not own any of the Charactors or the shows Legends of Tomorrow or Arrow (Still dyslexic)
1. Chapter 1

**_Berkshire; England: 1898_**

 _She was examined the fungi she held in a handkerchief between her fingers, it was small and delicate almost transparent, one would assume it was fragile, frail, her years of studies however told her otherwise._

 _"_ _Lady Horrington?"_

 _The tentative voice came from behind her; she straightened from her unseemly crouching position. Turning, she smiled pleasantly at the young guard, whilst crumpling the handkerchief around the precious find and stuffing into her sleeve_

 _"_ _Henry, good morning" she said_

 _The young man's eyes went straight to her basket then back at her. He was always nervous when she was around her plants._

 _"_ _You're not meant to be out her my lady" he kept his voice level but there was still an uneasiness in his eyes_

 _"_ _I just collecting some specimens, I believe we discussed the best time for collecting fungi was early morning" she waved her hand in vain attempt to dismiss him_

 _"_ _None the less, Lord Horrington left explicit intrusions that you are to be confined to the house. Come on back now"_

 _The boy was clearly irritated and she could not blame him. Her husband's wrath was not something you wanted to invoke. She glanced back at the three storey grey bricked manor, it loomed over the fields like some great beast waiting to devour her._

 _"_ _You understand miss"_ _Henry held out his hand to her "come back now and I won't tell."_

 _"_ _Could we not stay? Just until I have enough specimens?" she almost begged_

 _"_ _You know the Master does not approve of your collection Ma'am"_

 _His voice was gentle but the young face was getting angry._

 _"_ _But he is in London until the end of the month" but she knew her childlike protest wouldn't do much_

 _"_ _But the folks around here talk and the staff are partial to gossip as well" Henry warned_

 _And not just about her forbidden excursions, she knew exactly the topic of discussion; it had been the same for ten years._

 _Henry grabbed her arm "Come on now"_

 _There was a strange noise. Lighten rose up from the ground, blinding them and causing a guest of wind that knocked them both down._

 _She rose back up first. To awestruck to do anything but stare at the line of lightening, now hovering above the ground gently flickering like a candle._

 _"_ _Stay back my Lady"_

 _Henry was back on his feet, he approached it cautiously, circled it. She did the same. It didn't move, save for the flickering. They glanced at each other both astonished and puzzled. Henry reached out and touched it; his hand disappeared in the light. She peered around the other side of the light, but she saw nothing._

 _"_ _It's not there, does it not hurt?" she said scrutinising his face_

 _He shook his head and withdrew his hand, holding it up to show it was unharmed._

 _"_ _Do you have something we could cast into it, perhaps?" she said glancing at the ground for a stone or some such item._

 _The guard dug in his pocket and produced a coin, which he tossed at it, vanished. They both raced to the other side of the spectre but there was not coin to be seen._

 _"_ _Some sort of witch craft" Henry muttered_

 _"_ _It's fascinating?" she said in a hushed voice "some sort of gateway perhaps?"_

 _"_ _Right miss we'll get you back to the house and then I gather some lads and sort out this mischief" the lad said almost too eager to get back_

 _"_ _Back to the house" she echoed eyes still on the light "no Henry, I'm not going back"_

 _"_ _What did you say Ma'am?" he asked_

 _She turned and looked at him with a queer expression on her face_

 _"_ _My apologies Henry"_

 _With that she jumped into the light._

* * *

 **Waverider; Space:?**

Mick Rory had just finished eating his sandwich in the canteen , he was alone except for his pet rat, Axel, and a bottle of beer (or ten). He glanced around to make sure no one was around and then pulled out a slightly crumpled copy of Fifty Shades of Grey from his pocket, opening at the marked page, he sat quietly and contently reading.

"Huh, even I think this dude messed up" he thought out loud

"All I'm saying she needs time and space"

Ray Palmer's voice cut through the quiet of the kitchen, as he entered heading for the fridge.

"Dude" Nate Steele said as he followed Ray in "it's hard to give her space when you live on the same ship"

Both guys had been sparring by the look of there sweat stained backs. Ray grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge, handing one to Nate. Spying Mick he gave one of his dopey cheerful smiles "Hey Mick" he called, walking over to join him. Nate followed.

Mick stuffed the book back into his pocket quickly. If the two guys saw they knew better then to ask.

"What you two gassing about?" he gruffly asked as they sat to join him.

"Nate and Amya are having problems" Ray explained

"Well" Nate shifted embarrassed "we're just sorting through some things"

"Yeah, women they'd be crazy" Mick said vaguely, as he took a swig of his beer

"Yeah, like you'd know" Nate scoffed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick asked not sure if he had been insulted or not

There was a slight look of fear in Nate eyes but he persisted

"Oh come on, I mean" he gestured towards Mick " it's not like you're the relationship type of guy."

"I've scored plenty" Mick said with some pride

"But have you ever been with someone for more than five minutes?" Nate questioned

"What for?" he said puzzled

"My point exactly" Nate took a gulp of water " when it comes to relationships Mick you're not the smartest guy"

A rumble came from Micks throat as he leaned forward sharply, eyeing the blonde.

"Hey now" Ray quickly stood ready to calm the situation "Mick has come a long way in his interpersonal relationship skills and I'm sure if he wanted to get a serious girlfriend he could. Right?" he glanced nervously between them for confirmation.

"Unlike you dummies, I'm too smart to be tied down" Mick said, keeping his eyes on Nate.

"Guys, bridge now" Sarah Lances voice came through on the ships intercom.

Ray almost visibly breathed a sigh of relief, as Nate stood and walked just a little faster than usual in the bridges direction.

Mick grabbed an unopened bottle of beer and sauntered in the same direction. Ray kept pace with him.

"Hey, um , Mick" he stuttered "if you ever change your mind ,about , you know getting a girlfriend, I could help"

Mick rolled his eyes

"In what way? Haircut"

"You know perhaps introduce you to some suitable life partners, coach you a little in the ways of romance. That kind of thing" he gave a half sheepish look, but seemed also gleeful at the prospect.

"Ain't interested" Mick grunted as they reached the bridge.

* * *

Sarah was almost cheerful as they all gathered round the ships consul.

"What's up?" Ray asked

"We've got mail, Gideon play the message" she called

"Certainly Captain" the ships AI replied

A hologram of Oliver Queen sitting at his desk floated above the consul and began to speak

"Hey, Sarah , Ray, Legends hope it's going well. It's been , uh, well several months since I saw any of you, but I'm sure it was like five minutes for you guys. I don't really understand this time stuff, which is why I need your help"

The image shifted and split into several segments showing different areas of Star city. Each one featuring a glowing strip of light hovering above ground.

"Gideon pause!" Professor Martin Stein said squinting at the image

"That looks a multiple fracture in the time continuum" he said turning his head as he exaimined the image

"That's not good, could it be from the time storm we caused ?" Ray asked

"Not with this amount of fractures, and the fact they're in one place…" the Professor paused in thought "we would need to run some scans for background radiation"

Ray nodded in agreement

"There's more" Sarah said pressing a button on the consul, the video continued cutting back on to Oliver's face.

"As you can see there are several of these things all over the city. Felicity calls them 'wibbley woobly timeywhimey doors' for some reason. I have my team, the cities police and outside help on it, but people and .. things are starting to come through. And well, we could really use some Legends to help us out" he smiled wryly "I hope to see you guys soon"

And with that the message ended

"Where's those bureau jerks when you need them?" Mick asked as swigged his beer

"Good question" Sarah said leaning against the consul tapping her hands against the edge

"So what's the plan, boss?" Jefferson Jackson asked

"We'll go to Star City 2017 find out what's going on, message the time bureau on the way, kick this thing in butt and hopefully have time for a drink before the next crisis" she said as walked towards the Captains chair

"That may be the best plan yet" Ray said enthused as always heading towards his seat.

"I like the drinking part" Mick added following suit and sitting in his chair, as they prepared to time jump to Star City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star City; America: 2017**

They landed on the roof of Oliver's office, Ray called for an update , whilst Sarah tried to get a hold of Ava from the Time Bereau.

That left Mick, Nate, Amya, the Professor and Jacks, standing around waiting for orders the open cargo hold. Stein and Jacks where in deep conversation , Nate and Amya where avoiding eye contact and trying to subtly shuffle away from each other.

"Wish they would hurry up already" Mick said under his breath

Ray appeared, looking less cheerful than usual, which means he was worried. Sarah followed a few seconds later.

"Right Ava said these things are appearing everywhere all over time, the bureau is overwhelmed, so she has temporary recruited us to the Time Bureau and Star city is now officially our problem" she opened her arms wide to emphasis the magnitude of the crap they were in.

"These rips can't be random? Surely this must be man-made?" Martin Stein said

"That's the worry, this might be an attack or distraction, but we can't know for sure. Which is why we need to kick this thing in the butt, _quikcly"_ She turned to Ray "Update?"

"Yeah, so I spoke to Diggle, he says that there are nine of these rips last count, all being monitored. Several people and, eh, I quote 'One massive weird hairy thing that's eaten all the donuts in the city' are being held at an Argus facility, most of the team is helping out, Felicity is keeping an eye via had to remian in mayor mode. So he's in his office right now"

Sarah frowned slightly as she digested the information

"Right Martin and …"

"If I may" the Professor injected "I believe my daughter Lilly can be help here, but in her current condition…" he trailed off

"Okay" Sarah sighed "you and Jacks take the jump ship to Central city and see if you and Lilly can liaise with Oliver's team at Star Labs"

The two guys nodded and head back to the ship. Sarah turned to Nate.

"Right Nate you take Mick and go to the Argus felicity"

"Ain't a good idea" Mick said

"Why?" Sarah asked annoyed

"I'm still a wanted criminal" he gestured towards his face "I walk into a place like that I'll get arrested"

"Okay" Sarah sighed "Nate then take Amya"

The two of them glanced worried at each other, and Ray leaned in towards Sarah

"Um, not a good idea at the moment" he whispered

Sarah rolled her eyes

"Right" she said firmly "Ray and Nate go to the felicity. Me and Mick will go and see Oliver and Amya…"

At that moment a pteradytacyal flew past the opposite skyline.

"Go and deal with that" Sarah said pointing

Amya nodded and ran off, tugging at her totem as she went.

Sarah turned to Mick

"Come on"

Inside Oliver's office, Sarah and Oliver quickly got into deep discussion; partially catch up partially about the situation. Mick bored, started to wonder around the office picking up and examining things at random before putting them down again. Oliver must of said or did something to Sarah because she glanced over her shoulder

"Mick don't steal anything" she said in full captain voice

"Whatever you say boss" he replied, pulling out nice looking compass and paperweight from his pocket and placing them back on the shelf.

Oliver frowned

"Got any booze around here?" Mick asked galncing around

"Next door, but we just picked up someone up who we think came through a rip" the archer said gesturing towards the door in the corner "she's through there if you could check on her, that would be great"

Mick grunted as he headed towards the door

"Oh, you might want this" Oliver flipped a coin at him, he caught it "she won't say where she's from, but she had that with her when we picked her up"

"Best take to the ships brig, and then Gideon can help us figure out where she's come from". Sarah order

"Babysitting duty, got it" Mick grumbled as he opened the door

"Right doll time to go" he said loudly as he entered the room, then he stopped dead in his tracks

A women, late twenties early thirties in a grey old fashioned dress, was standing with her back to him, examining some flowers. Flame read hair was coiled on top of her head; she had a pretty pale neck, and an hour glass waistline. The dress was to poufy to see the rest of her, but when she turned large hazel eyes stared out at him from delicate features and berry red lips smiled.

"Good afternoon sir, I don't believe we have been introduced?" she extended her hand "My name is Lady Lenore Beatrice Horrington" she add

She spoke like some stuck up Brit, but Mick for once didn't mind. He took her soft hand and held it his own, not sure what he supposed to do.

"Pretty" he said breathlessly

"I'm sorry?" she said confused, he was still holding her hand

Mick cleared his throat and let go, gesturing towards the flowers.

"Pretty" he repeated

"Oh, yes they are" she said smiling

"Some sort of Asiatic lily, I can't place it without my books, but Mr Queen must have a splendid hot house, if he's able to grow them" she continued

Her eyes were back on the flowers now, but they sparkled when she was talking about them. Mick couldn't bring himself to dismiss or mock her enthusiasm.

"Anyway I'm Mick, Mick Rory and am here to take you back" he said

"Take me back? To my husband's estate?" The light in her eyes died

Just for a moment Mick thought she looked like the sadist person he had seen. He glanced away afraid she was about to cry.

"May I finish my tea first?" she asked

"What?" Mick bringing his attention back to her, she was smiling again.

She indicated to some leather chairs with a tea service resting on a table between them.

"It would be impolite to refuse Mr Queens hospitality" she added

"Sure" Mick shrugged

"Would you like some?" she asked

Mick would prefer beer, or whiskey, but his throat was unusual dry and he felt he couldn't refuse a Lady.

"Yes please, Lady" he stumbled trying best to remember the manners he never had. She gave him another bemused look, he glanced away.

"Please sit" she said as she poured the tea and handed it to him.

He sat holding the tea, his hands felt so clumsy he held it with both to make sure he didn't drop it.

"So are you part of Mr Queen's guard?" she asked

"Me no, I'm no one's guard. I err, well I'm not sure what I do, but I kick ass and help people, I guess" Mick replied feeling embarrassed that he couldn't really think of an explanation of what he does

"How does kicking donkeys help a person? Do you mean you train disobedient cart mules?" she frowned

Mick took a gulp of his tea, he pulled a face it tasted fowl. Can't believe people drink this stuff he thought.

"No, I mean I fight people and, ugh, help people like like, um, like you" he mumbled through the last part of the sentence and yawned. He caught her expression.

"Oh, sorry, I guess"

She smiled; it was a gentle sad smile.

"Have another sip of tea, I always find it quite revitalising" she said sipping her own

He did, gulped it all down, yuk and it just made him drowsier. Oh wait.

Mick slumped back in the chair, his limbs now heavy, brain foggy and vision blurring. He could see the shape of the Lady standing and moving towards the a door at the other end of the room.

"It is regretful that I had to take this course of action Mr Rory" she called softly from across the room "but I am staying here"

The door gently clicked as Rory's vision became black


	3. Chapter 3

"Mick, hey Mick" Sarah voice came through the darkness

"Huh" Mick said opening one eye, the angry face of the Arrow swan into view "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep and she left" Oliver said coldly

"No, she put something in the tea" he tried to explain, he words where mumbled, his head was pounding like the worst hangover he ever had.

Sarah picked up his half empty cup and sniffed it

"He's right" she passed the cup to Oliver, who gave a confirmation sniff and nodded

All of them glanced around the room finally they saw the disturbed dirt from a large flower pot in the corner by the window.

"Yeah, I might have to get rid of that" Oliver said with a frown

"She can't have gotten far" Sarah injected

"She's the least of ours worries" Oliver sighing turning and heading back into his office, presumably to call some one

Sarah eyed Mick, she already looked exhausted

"Right let's get you back to med bay, I need to update the team anyway" she sighed

Mick got his self-set in the med bay, whilst Sarah called the others for an update. As he wondered to the bridge, Amya caught up to him

"Hey Mick, look who I caught on my way over here!"

He turned to see Amya with a cut on her head tugging the red headed Lady along.

"Well hello little Lady" he practically growled

"Mr Rory, I feel an apology is order" Lady Horrington said, giving a false smile as she gently tried to tug out of Amya's grip.

"Please don't worry about me" Amya said

"She give you that?" Mick frowned at the cut

"Flying dinosaurs' fine, Victorian lady with a brick? No chance" she gave the Lady a look.

"My apologies, I mistook you for a common robber" she said with what Mick was certain was sarcasm

Amya sighed

"Take her to the brig will you?" She shoved the redhead towards him.

The Lady stumbled and he caught her, for a moment they looked at each other silently before she stood up straight and pushed him away.

Mick blinked, and looked around but Amya was gone.

"Attacking me and my team, really don't want to go back, huh?" he asked as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm

"No I do not, thank you Mr Rory, you are the first person to actually ask me that" she said, much to his surprise

"Really?" he gave her a long hard look "That Lordly husband ain't so nice to you is he?"

She looked away and shuffled her feet, cheeks flushing a bit

"Yeah, well you don't have to tell me" he rushed, trying to ease the tension, letting go of her arm

"Thank you" she said quietly still not looking at him

He looked at her a look sizing her up, he wonder what type of man her husband was but decided it was none of his business

"Hey, how did you know that plant would do that to me?" he asked

Finally she looked at him

"Oh, I've studied horticulture, plants" she added when he gave a puzzled look "for several years now. Laurel plants may look pretty but they can be deadly"

"Don't I know it" Mick muttered

"I am sincerely sorry about the tea, Mr Rory" she seemed genuine this time

"I had a lot worse done by a lot uglier, and call me Mick" he paused "You want some more tea? Without the extra"

"Actually, Mick, I prefer something stronger if you have it" she brushed the skirts of her dress

"Lady, your singing my tune" he smiled, which was returned

"Everyone bridge now" Sarah's voice come over the intercom

Mick sighed and headed towards the bridge, gesturing for the Lady to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah frowned as they entered the bridge, Nate, Ray and Amya where there it looks like they had started the catch up discussion already. All of them followed Sarah's gaze to the Lady

"Why isn't she in the brig?" Amya asked, hushly, glaring at the Lady.

The redhead ignored this too engrossed in looking around the ship.

Mick shrugged

"You said everyone bridge now" he gave in way of an explanation

Sarah face palmed, with an 'urgh' of exasperation

"That's not what I …" she trailed off and looked at Lady Horrington

"Right meeting in my office now" she said "Gideon keep an eye on our guest"

"Right Captain" Giddens voice came through the system, her 'face' appeared over the consul.

"Hello, I am Gideon. The ships AI" she said to the startled women

"Like a ships spirit?" the English women said wide eyed in amazement

"I like to think so" Gideon replied seeming to smiling more than usual

They left them talking, as Lady Horrington seemed to take Giddens appearance in her stride. And went into the Captains office.

"Mick, tell me what you're doing?" Sarah demanded

"What ya mean?" Mick asked, slouching into a chair

"She means, why is the women who attacked me and poisoned you roaming around free" Amya interjected, obviously annoyed.

"Well she apologised for the tea .She just didn't want to go back" Mick shrugged "Besides she's okay for a stuck up Brit"

"Aww, Micks got a crush" Nate said

Ray eyes lit up and gave one of his goofy grins

"I ain't crushing on her" He fiddled with a helmet that was displayed next to him "I just think she kinda cool, and kick ass, and pretty, even though I haven't seen her butt yet."

"Yeah, that's a crush." Sarah said folding her arms "and it's no excuse for bring her up here"

"Oh come on guys" Ray said leaping to Micks defence "It's not like he's the first to get involved with someone from one of our missions"

He looked around, Sarah looked particularly guilty

"Or get involved with someone on this ship" he added

"Yeah, but I was professional about it" Nate mumbled

Amya scoffed

"Don't know why this is an issue, I just think she's hot" Mick grumbled

Sarah raised her hands

"Okay, lets focus" she said in her Captains voice

"Martin and Lilly (with some help from Cisco) have manage to make a device that can close these rips, we gave the blueprints to the time bureau who are working on making more" she paused and looked around the room "Our mission now round up and sort who's (what's) come from where. So they're ready for the time bureau to return"

"Sounds boring" Mick muttered

Sarah crossed her arms and opened her mouth, but Ray injected before she could speak

"Look we've got more than enough people between us, the bureau and Oliver's team. Mick can sit this one out" he said glancing over at Mick, then at Nate

"Right, um sure I mean" Nate floundered "I can go to the ARGUS holding facility and start figuring out where they came from, with Felicity's help. Amya and Ray and the rest of Team Arrow can round up the stragglers, whilst you and Oliver coordinate"

"And Mick can stay here and guard the prisoner until we need him" Ray added

"I'm more than happy to watch her" Mick added

"I bet you are" Sarah's sarcasm echoed around the room

Sarah eyed him dubiously, then glance at Ray, who gave her pleading eyes whilst Nate mouthed something Mick didn't quite catch. Her shoulders sagged and her expression was one of defeat.

"Okay Romeo, you get to stay, but she goes back at the end of all this" Sarah said with a warning finger.

"What if she doesn't want to...?" Mick began

"I'm sure that will be fine, Capitan" Ray cut him off

"Yeah, we'll make sure of it" Nate added

"We just gonna figure out some strategies" Ray said before hastily adding "for rounding up the rip people"

"Yeah, and I just need to make a list of books, the books that I need" Nate said

Sarah rolled her eyes

"Don't take too long" she said as she walked out of the office, the guys turned to Mick

"Right ,quickly, we need to give you a few tips" Ray was gleeful

"Tips?" Mick was confused

"Yeah, like don't trust her with a brick" Amya said as she walked off

Ray looked annoyed

"Look she's a Lady of a time period where etiquette was hugely important" Nate said

"Etiquette?"

"Yeah, you know, please, thank you" Nate gestured with both hands

"No belching or farting" Ray said

"No farting?"

"Defiantly no farting" Nate said

"What does she like? I mean did she say anything before she you know ..." Ray trailed off

"Poised me?" Mick leaned back in his chair "Flowers, we were talking about flowers, she likes plants for some reason"

"That good, Star city has the oldest orangey in the state" Nate said to Ray, turning back to Mick "You can take her there on your date"

"Date?"

"Ray, Nate come on" Sarah's voice came over the intercom

"Date? Oranges?" Mick repeated, the guys seem not hear him

"Damn it look, let her make the decisions okay, just whatever the lady wants and you'll be golden" Nate gave him a back pat, before turning to leave

"Hey idoits! Hang on! I can't do this" Mick said flustered for once

"Sure you can buddy" Ray said, his enthusiasm was as annoying as shoulder clap that accompanied it

"Well even if I can, what if she's not into me?" Mick asked

As if on que the girl in question entered

"Gentlemen, sorry to interrupt." She stepped into the office "Is everything all right? Mr Rory, Mick, have you not recovered from the tea?" she asked as she crossed over to where he was sitting and crouched down beside him, taking his hand

"He fine" Ray said, barely containing his smile

"Yes, actually Mick just had an idea" Nate added, nodding to Mick

"Yeah, you want to go somewhere? A place with lots of flowers" Mick mumbled flushing

"Orangey" Nate injected

"Yes, does the Lady want to go to an orangey?" he asked looking into her green eyes

"Oh, that's a splendid idea" she said with a beam " but I insist you must call me Lennie"

"Lennie?"

"Short for Lenore" she explained

"Whatever the Lady wants" Mick said, she was still holding his hand

"Cool, so you guys do that and we're just going to go off" Nate said stepping behind Lenore, he gave an okay sign before leaving

Ray nodded at both of them then gave a big grin and thumbs up as he went out the door.

Lennie watched both of them leave before turning back to Mick

"Are they both simpletons?" she asked

"I've always thought so" he said


	5. Chapter 5

Date. Mick had always thought the word just meant the drinks you chugged before getting down to business. This wasn't even the last thing he thought of when the word came up. For starters Gideon has chosen an outfit for Lenore that still covered most of her, with a full skirt, so he still couldn't get a good look at her ass. He didn't mind that much though, because when they had got to the place her eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree, and she started almost dancing from plant to plant. Chattering no stop. Telling him all about each of them, where they came from, there medical uses etc. He listened the best he could, just impressed that she could tell them apart. But it was warm, and it had been a long day already, he couldn't stifle the yawn that came out of his mouth. She paused and study him.

"I do get carried away," she glanced around, the place was practically empty, she spied a vacant bench and tugged him towards it "let's sit for a moment"

"Whatever the Lady wants" he replied, silently thankful for the rest.

They sat, shifting until they were comfortable. He didn't know if he was supposed to hold her hand or not. So he fiddled with them in his lap.

"I take it you don't have places like this where you come from?" he asked, breaking the silence

"There are, or so I read, Edmund doesn't like me to leave the estate without him and he's away of the time..." she trailed off with a hand gesture

"He doesn't like plants?" Mick winced at his instant regret with asking the question

"Oh, no" she frowned "he doesn't approve of my hobby," she gave a wry smile "Suppose that's part of the reason I continue with it"

"Why do ya marry him, if he such an asshole?" he asked

She laughed, though it sounded a little hollow

"I was 15 and without a choice. Edmund was a business associate of my Father, and our marriage was really more of a financial arrangement then anything. I mean it was fine for a year or so but," She paused and look off in the distance "something happened, and now it seems we are more strangers then when we wed"

"You could just leave?" his anger and her situation creeping in

"Now that would be a scandal!" another slightly hollow chuckle "There aren't many places I could go to. My family's all but gone, besides, I have no true friends to speak of. " She looked at him "apart from you"

"Well you shouldn't be stuck with that jerk if you're unhappy" he said firmly

She looked at him, a sad gentle smile on her face

"Sometimes I think it was the life I deserve"

"You deserve happiness" he said, putting his hand on hers

They gazed at each other intensely for a moment

Micks' heart started to stutter, like he was a rooky back on his first job

As one they leaned towards each other, Micks arms slide around her tiny frame, she put hers around his neck. Warms breaths tickled each other faces; as he leaned his head down to meet hers, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

A distinct of a gun being clicked into loaded came from behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: Spoilers and warning! this chapters refers to infant death._

 _So I decided if I wanted to continue this character in other stories, then she couldn't be too pure. So I gave her this background about her son dying. Which maybe a bigger plot point in another story I want to do. You can skip this chapter if you want. I will hopefully publish the next soon._

* * *

Lenore and Mick turned their heads. A barrel of a shot gun was point direct at them.

"What all this then missus? You've gotten a fancy man already?" the harsh voice at the end of the gun asked

"Henry?" Lenore asked, shock and confusion filled her eyes

Henry was with two other guards, all three had shot guns which were aimed at them.

"Who are these punks?" Mick asked, looking at them with anger and uncertainty

"They are my guards from my husband's estate" Lenore replied strangely calm

"We here for her" Henry said nodding towards the redhead, "You can go about your business, go find yourself another whore"

Mick stood and eyed up the young man and his friends.

"She ain't no whore and she ain't going anywhere with you, limey" he growled

He pulled out his flame gun set off a blast in a wide semi-circle, forcing the three guards to back away with cries of alarm.

They shot at him; he hit the floor pulling Lenore down with him

The bullets hit the glass behind them.

The glass shattered, he covered her from the shards.

The men had backed off to reload

Mick stood and pulled up Lennie.

"Get out of here" he barked at her, once it stopped, she ran off behind a pillar

He turned back to the three men. Two had gotten closer; he noticed the one behind them couldn't reload his gun.

With a roar Mick let off another blast of fire sending them running back again.

The gun less, startled, began to run; he tripped and fell, giving a cry of pain. The other rushed forward helped up, given a terrified glance at Mick he headed off with his buddy.

Leaving Henry

Mick discarded his gun and lurched himself forward.

Grabbing Henry's shot gun. He pulled up and twisting it, forcing the man to let go.

Micks throw the gun to the ground.

Henry throw a punch, Mick blocked and pushed him away.

The British guy stumbled backwards. Then regained his balance and throw himself at Mick tackling him into the ground with a crunch of gravel and glass.

The men wrestled and punched each other; somehow Henry got the upper hand.

He hoovered over Mick, grinning

"Lover boy, eh? Charmed you, didn't she? Best off out of it mate, don't know what you're getting yourself in for. She's a witch mate, a murde..."

There was a clang, crack and a squelch.

Henry eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the side of Mick.

Pushing the Brit off him Micks looked up and his eyes meet with Lennie's, who was stood there holding a shovel

"Mr Rory, Mick, are you hurt?" she asked, herself shaken

Mick stood up, grimacing at the shot a pain that came with the action.

"I'm better then him" he said looking down at the young guard, then back at her

"Is he dead, did I, did I kill him?" her wide eyes where still on the man

Mick checked the guy

"Nah he's just unconscious" he looked at her "I'm sure he will be fine"

Her shoulders sunk with relief, she let go of the shovel. She looked around at the mess and destruction the fight had caused.

"I should never have come here" she looked at him "I'm sorry"

"Ain't your fault, it's your jerk of a husband who should be sorry" he said, reaching for her. She stepped away.

"You don't understand! I gave him cause" she paused glancing down at the man again "Henry was right. I hurt people." She looked at him with tears in her eyes "you should keep away from me"

"Ain't going to happen doll" Mick said firmly

She shook her head

"This is because of me. I thought I could escape, I can't" she broke off "Not this way"

"What do you mean?"

"We, me and Edmund, we had a child." She paused "A boy, little Edmund, Eddie. He was a weak child. Always sick. We got doctors, all the doctors who would come. But nothing worked. And he was crying, crying day and night. In so much pain"

"What did you do?"

"I, my old nanny, she believed in the old ways, she used to give us these herbal remedies when me and my sisters got sick." she took a deep breath "I just thought, if they worked on me then maybe… So I start reading about medicinal plants. Trying out these concoctions, just anything, and anything to ease his suffering."

She paused and looked into the distance

"Poor love."

"He died" Mick realised

She shook her head, tears trickling down her face

"They said it was the last concoction I gave him that done it. My naivety saved me from the rope but it condemned me to be a prisoner in my own home."

"And this plant stuff?" Mick spread his arms wide

She shrugged

"At first I immersed myself in the research, trying to find where I went wrong. Then it became something of an escape, a way to see the world I was shut off from."

She looked at him

"And now I have to go back"

Mick sighed and gave her a long thoughtful look

"Look, I've done some bad things in my life. For all the wrong reasons. I found redemption. Happiness even."

He meet her eyes and stepped towards her. Slowly he reached out and wiped some of the tears from her cheek.

"You had good intentions, it didn't end well. I can imagine you'll carry that for the rest of your life. But the rest of your life doesn't have to be some miserable existence with some jerk." He said softly

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him and held her close.

"Like I said you deserve happiness. I mean it. I still do."

She looked up at him smiling through her tears

"Thank you"

They stood like that for a moment, just looking at each other.

Police sirens cut through the silence

"Let's go" he said, picking up his gun and the shovel. They rushed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Back on the Waverider, they both visited the infirmary, Lennie was finishing up whilst Mick updated Sarah over the intercom.

"Henry's been taken to the local hospital, he's fine, still unconscious thankfully, we'll pick him up later. We presume the other two went back through the rip. We need to close it before they come back." Sarah sounded weary

"If it's the same one as I came through, you'll find it opposite Rick's Roaring Motors Repair shop" Lennie interjected

"Makes sense" Oliver's voice came across the intercom "it's near the organary"

"Alright, we'll add it to the list. We aiming to get these things closed and _everyone_ back to where they belong in two hours. Out"

They were silent for a moment, the implications of Sarah's last words echoing around both their minds.

"It seems like I am to go back after all" Lennie said flatly

"I'll talk to her, you can stay here" Mick said firmly, his fists balling in frustration

She waved her hands

"Mick..."

"No, don't say it!" his voice booming around the infirmary "I said you deserve happiness .That means doing things on your own terms" he was ready to punch a wall with infuriated by it all, when he caught her expression. He took a breath and forced himself to relax.

"Please" he said quietly "we can figure this out"

"My own terms?"

"Yes"

She sat upright, and seemed to think for a minute

"Dinner"

"What?"

"You want terms, I want dinner" her mouth set into a firm line and she folded her arms

"Dinner?" Mick thought, he hadn't notice with all that had been happening but he was hungry, and it would give him time to talk some sense into her.

"Fine, we'll have dinner, if that what the Lady wants" he was rewarded with the smile that made his hart skip

"Very well" she hopped down off the examination table "let's get presentable and meet in the dining hall"

She trotted out of the room

"Presentable?" Mick echoed

"It means put on a suit Mr Rory" Gideon said, somehow sounding exasperated

* * *

Mick lit the candles he had placed on the canteen table, he would've thought all this stuff stupid before, but now it seemed expected. He was dressed suit like Gideon had suggested, just a classic black suit with a white shirt open at the collar, he tugged at it as he examined the table, hoping everything he had done was alright. He never had to entertain a Lady before.

Someone cleared their throat behind him

He turned and saw a vison in red

The silky redness of her hair, which tumbled gracefully down her shoulders in loose curls. The delicate flush of her cheeks that appeared as he looked her, the scarlet of her sweetheart lips. And the flame of her dress, which clung to her breast and hugged her waist before sweeping down the length of her legs to the floor. Wrapping her in a blaze of crimson. He stared slacked jawed and wide eyed. Looking at her gave him same feeling as when fire was roaring and dancing in front of him. Overwhelming and mesmerizing.

"Hot" Mick said breathlessly

"I'm sorry?"

"You look hot"

Lennie raised her hands to her cheeks

"No, not in that way"

Her forehead creased in confusion

"I just mean, it's a comp…" the words fumbled out, Mick screwed up his eyes and took a deep breath

"You look beautiful. I mean you are beautiful, arr, why is so hard?" Mick sighed "You know lots of people think I'm stupid, guess I'm no good with words and whatever, but you. You, it's hard to think around you, I want to say a thousand things at once, but it all gets jammed up in brain. You're the only person in the world that makes me feel stupid and the most stupidest thing of all is all I want to tell you is you're great, and strong and beautiful. Beautiful in ways I don't know how to word"

Silence

He kept eyes closed, worried what would happen if he opened them.

Her dress brush against him, a tender hand cupped one side of his face, and warm lips pressed against the other, then moved to his mouth. He slid his arms around her waist to hold her against him, returning the gentle chaste kissed with his eyes shut.

When he did open them, he saw that she was blushing, he kept his arms around her but let her move back, she looked away

"That was very bold of me"

"I liked it" he replied, gently brushing her hair off her shoulder

"Me too" she looked back at him, her blush growing deeper, she became very self-consciousness about her actions and step away from him, and cleared her throat "Dinner?"

"This way my lady" he gestured to the table, dashing ahead and pulling out the chair for her.

"Beer" he opened a beer bottle and handed to the puzzled redhead

"And" he place a plate of burger and fries in front of her "Made it myself" he added proudly as he sat across from her

"It looks, exotic"

He laughed

"Nah, it just good old fashion American food"

"Well it smells exquisite" she picked up her cutlery and attempted to cut into the burger, bun in all

"No, use your hands"

"Excuse me"

"Like this" he picked his burger and took a bite, then crammed some fries in his mouth, and grinned whilst he chewed

She laughed "You jesting is that really the proper etiquette?"

He swallowed with some difficulty "It's a burger, this is the way you eat it"

"Well if it is the way it's done" she picked up the burger and took a bite, she looked at him for approval as she chewed, ketchup and grease smeared around her mouth

"Perfect" he said as she smiled across from him

They ate quickly, as hunger got the best of both of them, but Mick felt there was another reason for the rush as he watch her wipe her mouth with a napkin. She paused and stared at him for a minute, then got up and walked across to him.

"You got something…" she said quietly as she dabbed at his chin with a napkin

"Oh" he sat still feeling a strange undercurrent in her actions

"And your sleeve" she dabbed at his right wrist

"Oh, no you don't, don't worry about it"

But she had already seen the beginning of his scars, the marks years of hot sears had left behind. She frowned, as he flinch his hand away.

"What you get when you play with fire" he murmured

She put the napkin down and studied him for a minute, then took back his hand gently and pulled back the cuff. She caressing the scars it exposed.

"I can see why people are so fascinated by fire" she murmured softly, she ran her hand up his arm "it's so fierce, so wild and powerful, yet" she met his eyes "it can be soft and gentle" her hand glided across his shoulder and rested on his chest "warm and so very, alluring" the last word breathed out

They gazed intensely at each other

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own; she returned it whilst he gathered her on to his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kissed got deeper and more heated. She pulled away, her breathing slightly laboured

"Mr Rory" she whispered as she rested her forehead against his "If it's not too bold of me, I would very much like to see your quarters"

His throat was thick and hoarse with lust but he manage to say

"Whatever the Lady wants"


	8. Chapter 8

Mick wasn't used to this. Sure he had banged plenty of women. Usually they were half dressed and fully drunk encounters, in bar bathrooms or a back of cars, leaving almost straight after, or at least before dawn. He couldn't tell you the girls' names, not that anyone asked.

Lenore was different.

He had been determined to carry her to the bed, not the wall or floor like he would anyone else. He knew how easy it was to get lost in the fires of passion, but once when they burned out it was always tinged with regret. He wasn't going to let happen with Lennie. He was doing this right.

With a great deal of pride he managed to get her to his room and lay her on the already rumpled bed. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her, flushed cheeks, kiss bitten lips, and her dark lust fogged eyes staring back at him.

He stroked her silky hair and her face, and then continued down her neck to the swell of her breast. He touched her with some kind of gentle reverence, amazed at the beauty of her porcelain skin, and the way it flushed when he trailed his hands over it. He tried not to flinch when she returned the favour by running her soft hands over his twisted and scarred flesh.

He made sure to kiss her too, not just on the lips, but her neck, her delicate collar bone, the tantalising pale skin that was revealed when he peeled off her dress. He made sure he covered his lady with kisses, which she delighted in.

They didn't say much, there didn't seem any need. Her gasps and breathy cries of joy where enough guide, to let him know when he was doing good. Though when he hitched up her legs over his hips, and locked eyes and body with hers, he couldn't help but ask in a murmur

"Is this, is this okay? Is it good?"

"Good, good, more than good" she smiled up at him, then rocked her hips to encourage him to continue

And he did, slowly building up a rhythm, until her cries where loud, both of their skins where flushed and covered in sweat, and she gripped the bedsheets tightly whilst his fingers dug into the head board.

"Mr Rory, Mick" she panted

"I got ya" he rumbled

With one last thrust they both fell off the edge.

Afterwards he wrapped his arms around her, she had curled up on his chest, and they both quickly fell into a contented sleep.

Yes it had been different, a deep burning intensity that he never experienced before, and that was saying something. So when he awoke to find his arms empty and the ship deserted apart from him, there was a feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe, but it was worse than any pain he had ever felt.


	9. Chapter 9

"You alright buddy?" Nate asked when he saw Mick wondering around frowning outside his room.

"I lost Lennie"

"Lennie? Oh right, yes, Lennie. You two, where eh in your room?" Nate's eyebrows rose

"She just left, without saying good bye"

"Oh dude" Nate patted him gentle on the shoulder "I'm sure she's just getting a drink or something"

"Lady Lenore Horrington left the ship 20 minutes ago" Gideon chimed in as Ray came around the corner

"What she did? Why would she…" he trailed off when he saw Mick, he glanced at Nate who gave a shrug.

"Well, I'm sure she had good reason. The gangs almost all back now, we can go look for her" Ray gave an extra chipper smile

"Yeah sure" Nate agreed "I'm sure there's an explanation"

"I made her burgers and everything" Mick mumbled

"Mick, bridge now" Sarah's sharp voice came over the intercom

"What?" Mick asked when he entered the bridge with the guys; they all paused and stared at the screen Sarah had brought up.

"This is a live feed from Ava and her agents" Sarah explained

They showed Lennie, back in the dress she was wearing when they first met, standing in front of grand grey house, fending off agents with…

"She stole my gun!" Mick growled watching as the agents backed off from the blazing blast

"She must have gone back through the rip before we closed it" Nate said studying the screen

"We've gotta get over there!" Ray said

"Agreed" Sarah

Mick didn't say anything but continued to stare at the screen

"Right" Sarah said in full Captain mode again "Ray messaged the others tell them pick up is going to be late, I message Ava and tell her we're on our way. Mick!"

Mick turned to face her

"I'm counting on you to sort this out"

"Sure"

"Good, then put on some pants and we'll get going"

Mick looked down only just realising that he had been wondering around just wearing a much stained bed sheet

"Yeah, pants, okay boss"

 **Berkshire; England: 1898**

They were greeted by a very pissed Agent Ava when they landed.

"Just when I thought I could count on you people, this happens. I knew I should've handled this myself" she said giving her suit a tug

"Hey if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be able close those rips" Sarah jabbed back "besides we're here now we'll handle it"

"Well good luck, none of us can get near her with that flame thrower"

"I can" Mick said pushing the Agent aside and head towards where the cries where coming from

Sarah sighed as she and the others followed him.

"Oh God! Oh God! I think my eyebrows are gone!" an agent cried running past him, clutching his eye

"Calm down Gary! Your fine!" Ava called after the running figure

They found the rest of the agents standing in a semi-circle, with Lennie at the centre standing with her back to a drop into what look like the main gardens of the house. She was standing on a small wall, which gave her a tatical adventage but also essentially trapped her.

"Leave me be!" she yelled letting off another blast from the gun

Mick pushed aside the agents, vaguely registering Ava calling them to stand down.

Lennie's face changed into one of guilt as soon as she saw him, her hand dropped down to her side, but she didn't let go of the gun, nor made any other move.

"Mick" she breathed out

"Well I'm used to people loving and leaving me, but gotta admit it hurt when you did it" there was a slight growl in his voice, but for the most part it was soft

"I'm sorry, it was the only way"

"Way to do what?"

"To do things on my own terms, without you or anyone else getting hurt" she looked around "At least that was the intention"

"And my gun?"

"I was going to leave, have my things packed up, go to my sisters and then America" she smiled briefly at the thought "This" she gestured with the gun "This was just a way to make sure people would let, would respect me! And my terms! not that anyone is" she glared at Ava

"Your actions changes the timeline" Ava replied

"What will it mess up exactly?" Mick demanded

"She will create several aberrations in the timeline, the consequences of which are unknown" Ava said defensively "we can't allow any deviation from the timeline, that's the whole reason why Director Hunter created the bureau in the first place"

"That's Bullshit" Mick roared

"Surely there's another way" Sarah said from behind them

"It's the only way, we have to let this timeline play out in the way it was meant" Ava stated firmly

"Play out! Play out?" Lennie was almost screaming, with her free arm she pulled something out of her pocket "do you know how the next act of this goes" she waved a rumpled handkerchief around "do you know what I was doing, what I was planning when that thing came?" she looked around , no one spoke

"What's in there Doll?" Mick asked gentle

She hesitated

"What is it?" he was more firm this time

"Amanita phalloides" she looked away "Death cap"

There was a silence that seemed to last for ages whilst the last sentence sunk in, then the penny dropped.

"You were" Mick shuddered "You were going to top yourself?"

"You don't understand the hell I was living all those years. Not allowed to do anything, seeing no one but judgmental servants" she shook her head "There was no way out, at least I thought there wasn't" tears fell from her cheek "Then that, whatever that thing was, came, and I stepped into this wonderful world and met you" she look him in the eyes "you have no idea how meeting you changed me, you gave me hope for the first time in a life time"

"You gave me hope to" he replied, he took a step forward towards her "I didn't think I could meet someone like you, ever." He smiled gently "But sweetheart, this isn't the way to do this, trust me" he inhaled deeply "give that to me, please?" he begged taking another step forward "please, we can sort this" he held out his hand "promise"

She gave him a reluctant look and glanced around, she handed him the handkerchief and the gun. Relief flooded through him as he throw the bundle on the ground. Letting off a small blast of flames before holstering the gun he lifted her down from the wall and held her tight as they both watched the flames devour the bundle.

"Right target secure, move in" ordered Ava

"What? No!"

"Hey"

"Oh Come on"

Where the cries as agents surrounded Mick, aiming their guns at him whilst two pulled Lenore off him.

"Ava!" Sarah was surprised and shocked

"Like I said Miss Lance, Captain" she bristled "we have a job to do" she turned to another agent "Escort the Legends to their ship and wipe her memory"

"Really after all she just said" Nate asked

"I ain't going to let you take her" Mick growled, hand flying to his holster

"Then I'll have you killed on the spot and your crew jailed" Ava folded her arms

"Ava, you can't mean that" Sarah pleaded

The Agents expression waivered but then became firm

"I'm afraid I do" she looked at Sarah then Mick, then her gaze rested on Lenore "For what it's worth I'm sorry, but this is my job and it's something that's got to be done" she gestured to the rest of the agents "We'll make sure you don't remember any of this" she added

Mick began to growl again, a low threating rumble that usually proceed him burning the crap out of everything, his fingers curled around the guns handle.

"Mick" Lenore's voice made his head snapped around

"Mick" she repeated shrugging off the agents "its fine, its fine. We tried okay? We tried. I've caused too much heartache already. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt"

"No, we can fight this, you can't go back" Mick replied hand still on his gun

"Mick please" she stepped forward and reached for him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything" her voice was choked with emotion and soft so only he could really hear her "but you said I deserved happiness. And I got it. I got it, with you, even if it was only briefly. It was enough" she looked up at him

"We can fight" he repeated, voice also choked with emotion

She shook her head

"No, not if it means you or anyone else gets in trouble"

He glanced over at the rest of the Legends who looked just as shocked and hopeless as he was feeling

"You won't do anything, you know, stupid?"

"I won't if you don't"

Mick nodded and let go of the gun, and pulled her towards him.

She smiled through the fresh tears that was running down her face; he leaned down and kissed her. It was bitter sweet and far too brief.

"Right let's get this over with", Ava said when they parted, an agent stepped forward with a memory wipe light in his hand

Mick held up his hand and stopped the agent

"I'll do it" he said as he took the light off the agent

"Do what?" Lenore asked as she wiped her tears with her hand

"This will make you forget" Mick gestured "forget everything"

"Even you?"

"Even me"

"No" she shook her head "No, please I want to remember, please I need to remember" she whispered

He gave a calculating look around "Okay" he gave a kiss on the forehead "Close your eyes" he murmured

He adjusted his position so it blocked everyone's view of her and raised the light, she closed her eyes and he let off a couple of flashes. To her credit she played the part, standing rubbing her eyes and looking around at the scene in the confusion.

"Mr Rory" Ava's voice had a warning tone

He took one last look at Lenore, who gave him a small nod and smile, he turned and walked back over to the agent and his crewmates, he squared up to the blonde agent

"You know I've seen some monsters in my time, but you are by far the worst"

Ava looked shocked for a moment then her expression hardened

"Goodbye Mr Rory" she said through gritted teeth

He stormed on to the ship, the others following in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Star City; America: 2017**

They had met the others and all gathered in Oliver's house, drinking and generally chatting about events. But even the Queens Liquor cabinet couldn't get rid of the hollowness that sat in Micks chest and stomach. So he had slipped off to his quarters, pocketing two bottles of whiskey on the way, and drank until he passed out.

Sarah, Nate found him in the kitchen the next day, chasing down some aspirin with beer, looking rough and utterly defeated.

"Hey big guy, how you doing?" Sarah eyes ran over him as she asked

"Piss off" was his muttered reply

"Come on buddy" Nate protested

Micks bloodshot eyes focused on the pair, anger and frustration from yesterday's events reared its head

"What, you just stood there!" he yelled "and let Lennie" he paused "you know what she was going to do! And you just let her go"

"Buddy, there was no option" Nate said

"Yes there was!" Mick slammed the table "There was, we could have kicked those agents asses to the ground, but no you just slinked back and went and had drinks with Robin Hood!"

Sarah waved her hands trying to get everyone to calm down, she inhaled deeply

"Mick your right and I are sorry. I didn't, well I didn't realise how much Lenore"

"Lennie" he growled

"Right Lennie, how much she meant to you or how much she cared about you"

"You think she cared?" Mick's anger softened a bit

"I think she did" Sarah said sincerely "look we were outnumbered, but sure we could have tried, and fought back"

"Damn straight we could have!"

"But you know sometimes retreat is the right thing" There was a glint in Sarah's eye

"What?"

"Once we left Ava has us followed to make sure we didn't go back or do anything stupid" Sarah said slowly "and we didn't, well maybe the tequila was a bad idea" she mocked winced.

"But the bureau are off our backs now" she continued as Ray and the Professor entered the room.

Ray cleared his throat

"Yeah, about that I've may have figured out how to re-open the rips, so I might have opened a tincy one, just to keep them distracted" he looked around room guiltily "All in the name of love" he added

Mick narrowed his eyes and his fellow crew members

"Anyone want to clue me in as to what's the hell is going on?"

"Once you left and we did a bit of brainstorming" Sarah explained

"Yeah, I did a bit of research, Lenore is meant to die two years after we left her, in an asylum" Nate smiled

"How's meant to be good?"

"It means that if we play it right, we can get her without disrupting the timeline." Ray was practically bursting with excitement; he explained the rest of plan.

Mick's forehead scrunched in a frown as the information sunk into his booze fuzzy brain. It wasn't the way he would do it, but it could work. Hope bloomed in his chest and he shot up from his seat.

"That means that we can?"

Sarah smiled

"Let's go and get your girl"

 **Berkshire; England: 1898**

If it wasn't' for the burnt handkerchief Lenore has salvaged, she would have been sure the past few days had been a dream, some sort of beautiful vision born out of loneliness and sadness. She occasionally pressed it to her face, breathing in the smoky smell that brought to mind the ruggedly handsome man, with rough manners and hands, who had treated her so warmly and touched her so gently.

There had been questions, especially when Edmund had arrived back to stories of strange lightening, scorch marks, people not clearly remembering the past few days. Though it didn't stop them blaming her, which, she should have expected, she supposed. Edmund had ordered her to be locked in her room, Mrs Fairfax the housekeeper and Henry were the only ones allowed with a key, and when they entered they weren't to speak to her, trays of food where placed and collected silently, her requests to speak to Edmund where ignored. Her books were taken away, leaving her with just her diary (which she had hidden) and her memories for any kind of distraction.

Then there was a knock at the door, bemusing as her breakfast had been collected and it wasn't near time for luncheon. Henry entered first as was routine now, presumably to stop any attacks, followed by Mrs Fairfax carrying her second best dress.

"Lord Horrington wants you dressed and downstairs prompt" Mrs Fairfax said primly

Lenore supposed she should be relieved, but she caught a sneer on Henry's face that made her feel queasy.

"Of course" she said, knowing that they wouldn't answer any further questions.

Once dressed they escorted her down stairs in to the Lordships study, which would have filled her with dread if she wasn't fearful already. She wasn't allowed in the study; it was a place of business and not for women, which meant today's business, was _her_.

"Ah, there she is" Edmund said from behind his desk when they had entered "Henry wait outside the door will you? Tea?" he turned to the man sitting the other side of the desk

"No thank you" the gentle man replied

Mrs Fairfax was waved away

"Lady Horrington, I presume" the man asked standing, he was dressed neatly but plainly in grey, he had white hair and gold spectacles and a kind expression

"Yes I am" she said extending her hand "and you are?"

"This is Doctor Radley" Edmund said "I have arranged for him to take you away"

Lenore stiffened in alertness, had he just said?

"Away? Away where?"

The Doctor cleared his throat "I have a place for women of a, err, delicate nature shall we say"

Edmund snorted

"A place for …? You mean an asylum?" she turned to Edmund "You are sending me to an asylum, like some sort of lunatic?"

"Should have done it years ago, after the boy…don't' make a fuss now"

"Fuss? Fuss? one mistake, one terrible mistake, that I have suffered for, for too long and you are keeping locked up in…" she shook "years, years I have stayed here under your orders and now you decide to send me away with this" she gestured to the gentleman "this charlotten? Why? Why now?"

"You're the one who keeps defying me and my orders, a man of my status deserves an obedient wife, and instead I got a lunatic"

"You got my families money, which was all you really cared about!"

"Your lordship, my lady, emotions maybe are getting a bit high. Understandably" Doctor Radley turned to her "Lady Horrington why don't you sit down and let me and my associate tell you about our facility?"

"Your associate?" she asked with a frown

Mr Radley nodded to the corner of the study; a large man dressed all in white was standing glowering at the scene, jaws clenched and hands balled into fists, anger radiated him like heat from a fire. His brown eyes locked with hers and his expression softened.

They stared at each for what seemed like an eternity

Joy bubbled up from the well of her body, and giggles escaped her mouth. She quickly clasped her hand over it.

"See, she is without any reason" her husband said from behind her.

Lenore turned on her heels and faced Edmund; she smiled which seemed to disconcert him.

"Upon more consideration my dear, I believe I would rather go to an asylum then stay here with you in your household for another second." She turned back to the 'Doctor' "I must gather a few items, have the carriage made ready I shan't be a moment" then she squared her shoulders held head high and strode out of the room without a second glance, into the hall and pass Mrs Fairfax and Henry who were obviously eavesdropping, and dashed up the stairs.

She gathered the few items that she could call hers, her diary, mother's hair comb, a locket with little Eddie's hair in it, even the handkerchief, and rushed back down. The group was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Henry and Mrs Fairfax looked utterly flabbergasted, whilst Edmund face was a mixture of anger and bemusement at her behaviour. Doctor Radley looked mildly pleased; his 'associate' was eyeing the others with menace. Though he smiled when he saw her and extended his hand to help her down.

"Thank you" she said as she took it smiling

"Well" Edmund said interrupting the moment "I for one am glad that you are being reasonable for once, I thought I would have to have Henry drag you away kicking and screaming" he turned to the two men "I wish I'd done this sooner. It would have saved me much embarrassment socially"

A growl began to rumble in the large man's throat

"Do mind holding these a moment" Lenore asked quickly, pressing her meagre possessions to the man's chest before he could reply.

She spun around and punched Edmund, square in the jaw. Pain shot through her fist and up her arm, but she didn't let it show. Instead she raised her leg so her foot met his crotch, causing him to cry out and double over.

Henry stepped forward, but was blocked by the large gentleman

"Not today punk" Mick growled, the smaller man shrank away

"Goodbye" Lenore said to the still crumpled figure as she stepped out of the door, she was greeted with sunshine on her face and the smell of joy on the breeze.

 **** **Star City; America: 2017**

They stood on the rooftop of Oliver's office

"So, we sent a letter to your husband saying you died. The Professor and haircut said that means the timeline isn't messed up so the assholes at the bureau won't come looking for you" Mick explained

"Thank you, and to the others" she reached out and took his hand "you don't know how much this means to me"

"Sure you don't' want to stay on the ship?" Mick asked as he clasped her hand back "you know, with me and the guys"

Her face was a mixture of emotions, but she shook her head slowly

"I spent too much time living under someone's else's roof and terms, not seeing anything of the world, think it's time I explore it. On my own" she reached up and cupped his cheek "no matter how tempting the offer is"

Mick resisted the urge to nuzzle into her hand, and nodded solemnly

"I get it"

He pressed his lips into the palm of her hand then gently pulled her into him. They kissed. It wasn't a lustful kiss; it wasn't even a bittersweet kiss. It was long, drawn-out kiss, heated, yet still somewhat chaste, and said something more deeply than words could ever express.

When they finally parted she cleared her throat and gave him a half-hearted smile

"Anywhere you suggest I go?"

"I always just find the nearest bar"

She laughed

"That is an excellent idea"

He sighed, and took her hand again, this time gently lifting to his lips like they did in movies

"Goodbye My Lady" he whispered

"Goodbye Mick"

 **Waverider: Space:?**

"You alright there buddy?" Ray asked as Mick walked on to the bridge

"I'm fine haircut" Mick grumbled, not looking at him or anyone else in the room

"Okay, well us guys where just talking and we were thinking guys night?" Ray said tentively

"Sure, you know beers, poker" Nate added

"Fast and Furious 101" Jacks shouted from the chair he sat in

"Yes, cool" Ray said encouragingly, grinning at Mick

"Is this some sort of lame ass attempt to cheer me up?" Mick eyed the brunette

"Do you need cheering up?" Nate asked

"I told you I don't lose my head of some girl" Mick snapped

"Right buddy" Nate agreed

"Yeah, we just thought guys night will be cool" Jacks said defensively

Mick looked around at their faces, knowing the idoits were well intended and weren't going to give up , he sighed internally

"What booze you got?"

"Ah, did get some Scotch from Oliver's" Ray beamed "It's in my room"

"Well go get it , dumbass" Micks said impatiently

Ray nodded and went to leave

"I'll get some cards and chips" Nate said going out with Ray

"Better get Grey" Jacks said heading to the lab

Mick went into the longue ,slumped in the chair in front of the TV and held his head in his hands

"Mr Rory" Giddens voice come through the speaker

"What now" He muttered

"I have some information about Lady Horrington I thought you might like to hear"

Mick looked up

"What is it?"

"It turns out after we left her in 2017 Lady Horrington changed her name to Lenore Flowers, she became a renowned botanist and something of a travel writer" the television flickered on, and several articles and pictures of Lenore came up "I thought you might like the dedication in her first book"

The page came up on the screen

"Well would you look at that" Ray said as he walked in holding the bottle of Scotch

 _"_ _To Mick Rory, who taught me to do things on my own terms, know that I think of you always"_ Nate read out loud when he saw it. "Nice one buddy"

Mick nodded in acknowledgment then continued to look at the pictures of the grinning Lenore, he smiled to himself for a moment.

"Alright" he said before anyone noticed "whose dealing"

"I am" the Professor said

"No cheating this time" Ray added as they sat down

"I never cheat haircut" Mick lied as he sat down at the table.

He glanced at the screen one last time before grabbing the remote and pressing the off button. He turned to the game, with the words still lingering in his mind.

 **The End…**

 **…** **Maybe**


	11. Authors note

Authors Note

Thank you to all who had read this, this was my first full length fanfiction, and I've learned a lot. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this, Lenore will be back, but not for a while, as I want to work on other things (so many stories, so little time)


End file.
